


Will You Tone It Down

by ForeverUnited93



Series: 17 Days of Luck [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is a great neighbor, M/M, Niall is a procrasinator, they casually get shipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Niall probably shouldn’t have revolted into begging his neighbor just because he had to print out his research paper because wow who knew the little old lady next door shipped them??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Tone It Down

Niall really should have fixed his printer when he had the chance. Not when there were sparks flying from the device. Nor when the air surrounding him in his office started smelling like smoke.

Most certainly not when his research paper was due the next day.

But no, this just could have only happened to him, the unluckiest guy in the entire apartment complex. Even then, he was frantically rushing throughout his flat, trying to reconnect his laptop to the printer in hopes that this was the problem.

It wasn’t if you were wondering.

He was insanely close to pulling out his hair. He should have been used to it by now. He might as well drop out of school, move to Timbuktu and start a goat farm if he didn’t get the paper in tomorrow.

Far too many times he had neglected the homework and now he had to pay the price. Both literally and figuratively. University was a joke, his bank account cried every time a new semester rolled around.

Niall groaned, he was absolutely screwed.

He plopped down onto his couch, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Like every other time that this had happened, he was debating the reasonable excuses he could use on the professor. The classic “dog ate my homework” was just as he said, a classic. Teachers knew this was a phony excuse and even if he did try that, he didn’t have the pooch to prove it.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Niall shot up. His next door neighbor Harry had a printer! When the brunet had first moved into the building, Niall had offered to help him settle in. He was the one who set up the printer in the first place.

He had to let him use it, he just had to. Niall threw on a pair of pants, a jacket and shuffled into some shoes. It was dusk when Niall stepped out, pulling his jacket a little closer to his body. He had to hurry if he wanted to talk to Harry before he went to bed. He walked over to his door and knocked.

He didn’t answer right away, but eventually his neighbor opened the door, Chinese takeout in hand and a noodle hanging from his mouth. Niall stifled a snicker, and the overwhelming urge to kiss the brunet.

“Hey Harry,” Niall smiled sheepishly and Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Hey mate, what’s up? Do you need something?”

“Actually yeah, I was wondering if I could use your printer?”

“For?”

“To print something. To carry out a procedure that I cannot complete on my own at the given moment.”

“Hmm I don't know.” Harry glanced back into his apartment. “It’s messy and I’m supposed to be studying...”

“I could help you.”

“I don’t have much food to offer you.”

“I got dinner waiting for me back home it's okay.”

“I barely have enough toner for myself.”

“I would give you my spare pack.” Harry still looked apprehensive about it so Niall did the next best thing.

He got down on his good knee and begged for it.

“Please Harry, I’ll pay for it. I can get you more toner tomorrow and we can even get dinner as well just please. I’m going to fail my course if I don’t get this printed out and I am not looking forward to retake this particular class.” Whether or not Harry was going to give an answer, he never got the chance to answer because they heard a noise.

The noise came from their far right where the little old lady Ms. Johnson was standing, hands to her cheeks and a wide smile on her face.

“Oh what a gentleman! You should definitely keep this one,” she continued to smile. Harry looked down at him, and he too smiled softly. Thought again before he could answer, Ms. Johnson spoke.

“Don’t leave him hanging young man, accept the ring!”Harry nearly choked on his noodles, staring at Niall intently.

“Ring?” Harry whispered fiercely and Niall decided to jump in before any other assumptions were made.

“Harry love,” Niall spoke with a smile, holding his hands in a manner to look like he was proposing. If this was what Ms. Johnson wanted then this was what she was going to get.

“Oh, um...” Harry looked absolutely freaked out but he managed out a small but confident ‘yes.’ To put on a show for the old lady that was surely still watching them, Niall pulled Harry into a hug, after setting his food down that was.

“Well that’s a first.” He muttered in his ‘fiance's’ hair while Harry agreed.

“Not the first time someone’s shipped us together though.” Niall hummed in his ear, pulling back and giving Harry his food. Harry lets him slip inside while he follows closely. Besides putting his food down on a proper table, the first thing he does is hit Niall square in the chest.

“You idiot. The next thing you know Ms. Johnson will be putting this on facebook if at that.” He spoke while crossing his arms. Niall thought it was cute.

“It’s the little old lady above us, what’s the worst that could happen?” Harry glared at him.

“Don’t jinx it. She’s probably off telling the whole building at this rate. If not she’s tweeting it out with the phone you got her last week.”

“You know she’s a fangirl at heart.”

“Stop it, you’re just helping her cause more.” Niall couldn’t help but laugh and Harry seemed to have other plans as he grabbed the blond by the waist and took him down. Niall fell face first on the couch, a clingy brunet hanging on tightly.

“That was sweet though, how you let her believe that you were proposing to me.” Harry chuckled, and Niall sensed he wanted to say more.

“But if we were in a relationship, I would totally propose to you.”

“Oh really Styles? And why so?”

“You gotta have some _Style_ when it comes to romance Horan. For example,” Harry hesitated but nonetheless pressed his lips to Niall’s in a quick motion. Niall gasps which Harry swallows easily, cupping his face in the gentlest manner he had never known.

“I’ve wanted to do since I moved here. Will you go on a date with me?” Niall numbly nods, surging forward to capture his lips in Harry’s once more.

“Shouldn’t you be using that printer?” Harry mumbles some time later to which Niall moans in response. Harry smiles, cuddling into Niall and relishes in his presence for as long as he has him.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
